go_babyfandomcom-20200214-history
Go Baby!
Go, Baby! is a series of short interstitial programs created by Josh Selig that aired from March 2004 to November 2006 on Playhouse Disney programming block on the Disney Channel. The series features an African American infant named Baby and his Asian infant playmate, Sophie , both of whom are created by animating still photographs. The series also features an animated butterfly named Butterfly. The show's production company is Little Airplane Productions. Reruns can be seen sometimes on Disney Junior. The series is also shown in the United States. The series had its first U.S. premiere on Playhouse Disney in March 2004 until January 2008, and then on the former preschool channel Noggin in April 2004. The show aired on the channel right after Maisy. When its run ended on Nick Jr., the series was moved to Disney Junior. Disney Junior aired reruns of the show. However, the series ended its broadcast in 2014 of September. The Narrator is represented by a human hand and is voiced by actor and writer Richard Kind . The characters are placed in may different settings and along with them the viewers are encouraged to help Baby and Sophie make discoveries such as locating common objects obscured within the photo-montage scenery, play a drum, build a castle, or opening a jack-in-the-box.[1] The show airs for approximately five minutes and targets children ages three to six.[2] The episodes are titled according to the theme and setting Baby will be taking place in like, Farm, Beach, Music, Space, Bathtub, Birthday, Garden and Dance [3] The character baby is usually dressed in all white and is seated. Baby does not speak, for he is shown as a toddler, and is usually seen laughing or surprised. The show begins with the view of Baby's diaper and the title, Go, Baby! printed on. The narrator then precedes to introduce Baby and the "mission" baby is attempting to complete. As seen in the Music episode, Baby attempts to play the drums with his head and the narrator then asks the viewer to "show" baby how to play the drums correctly. In doing so, the viewer is given two to three seconds before Baby continues and plays the drums correctly. Baby goes through various complications in one episode, like the drums to the guitar. In doing so, the viewer is encouraged to play along and help Baby [4] The show Go, Baby! also has an online game associated with the show that allows viewers to physically interact on the Disney Playhouse Website.[5] The game is similar to the show, the game place Baby in many settings and below the player is presented with three options. The game is narrated by the voice of a woman. The objective of the game is to choose one of the three objects presented that "fits" with the setting Baby is placed in.[6] Along with the game Playhouse Disney offers a video gallery for the Go, Baby! show. The video's are episodes of the show and gives access to viewers to watch anytime.[7] Referenceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Go_Baby&action=edit&section=1 edit source #'Jump up^' "Go Baby". Disney In the Morning. Retrieved March 27, 2013. #'Jump up^' "Go Baby". Disney In the Morning. Retrieved March 27, 2013. #'Jump up^' "Go, Baby! (TV Series)". Retrieved March 27, 2013. #'Jump up^' "Go baby". nicklegos. Retrieved April 1, 2013. #'Jump up^' "Baby's Big Helper". Playhouse Disney. Retrieved April 1, 2013. #'Jump up^' "Baby's Big Helper". Playhouse Disney. Retrieved April 1, 2013. #'Jump up^' "Baby's Big Helper". Playhouse Disney. Retrieved April 1, 2013. Episodeshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Go_Baby&action=edit&section=2 edit source There are a total of 8 episodes that aired on Playhouse Disney. #Music - Runtime: 3mins 0secs March 16, 2004 #Farm - Runtime: 3mins 0secs Date: April 24. 2004 #Beach - Runtime: 3mins 0sec Date: June 21, 2004 #Garden - Runtime: 5mins 13secs Date: March 16, 2005 #Moon - Runtime: 5mins 13secs Date: October 24, 2005 #Dance - Runtime: 5mins 13secs Date: November 26, 2005 #Bathtime - Runtime: 5min 13secs Date: September 27, 2006 #Birthday Party - Runtime: 5mins 13secs Date: November 14, 2006 Here are 10 episodes that aired on Noggin. #Music - Runtime: 3mins 0secs April 17, 2004 #Farm - Runtime: 3mins 0secs Date: April 18, 2004 #Beach - Runtime: 3mins 0sec Date: May 29, 2004 #Garden - Runtime: 5mins 13secs Date: May 30, 2004 #Moon - Runtime: 5mins 13secs Date: June 5, 2004 #Dance - Runtime: 5mins 13secs Date: June 6, 2004 #Bathtime - Runtime: 5min 13secs Date: July 10, 2004 #Birthday Party - Runtime: 5mins 13secs Date: July 11, 2004 #Fog - Runtime: 5mins 13secs Date: August 28, 2004 #Snow - Runtime: 5mins 13secs Date: August 29, 2004 #Water park - Runtime: 6mins 34secs Date: August 15 2013 %incredibles - Runtime: 5mins 44 secs Date: August 23 2013 (Note: The first 3 were released in 2004, while the rest were released in 2005, and 2006.) Category:TV Show